2010/January
January 1 Fontainebleau Miami Beach : Main article: Fontainebleau Miami Beach January 1, 2010 001.png #Sunglasses by Versace Jan 2 James L. Knight Center (Monster Ball: Theater Version) *LoveGame outfit: silver dress by Olima ("Ice Queen"), headpiece by Franc Fernandez LoveGame-Miami2010.jpg KnightCenter2010.jpg Arriving at Score Nightclub Arriving at Score nightclub.jpg Lady gaga arriving at score nightclub.jpg Score Nightclub.jpg Score Nightclub 2-01-10 Lady Gaga and James Davis (aka drag diva Elaine Lancaster) at Score Nightclub.jpg 02-01-10 lady gaga and luis kemp at score nightclub.jpg 02-01-10 lady gaga and michael stanley at score nightclub.jpg 02-01-10 Lady Gaga at Score.jpg 1-2-10 At the Score Nightclub 001.jpg Jan 3 UCF Arena (Monster Ball: Theater Version), With fan after show normal_ap10_001.jpg Jan 4 Dan Tanas restaurant *?? January 5, 2010 001.png Jan 7 International CES, CNBC Interview, The Fox (Monster Ball: Theater Version) *?? Polaroid 2.jpg 1-7-10 CES.jpg 07-01-2010 CNBS Interview.jpg 1-27-10 CNBC 001.jpg January 8 Behind the Scenes : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Rosemont Theatre, The Oprah Winfrey Show Behind the Scenes: Gaga talks about her appearance, they showed some exclusive backstage footage of The Monster Ball Tour 1.0, redesigned and new shows. 1-8-10 The Oprah Winfrey Show 001.png 1-10-10 Rosemont Theatre Oprah 011.jpg 1-8-10 The Oprah Winfrey Show 002.png The Monster Ball at Rosemont Theatre SDC17414.JPG SDC17363.JPG SDC17361.JPG Backstage meet and greet SDC17143.JPG Normal_ap10_002.jpg January 9 Kumas Corner January 9, 2010 001.png The Monster Ball at Rosemont Theatre SDC17557.JPG 030.JPG SDC17579.JPG 042.JPG 065.JPG SDC17758.JPG SDC17850.JPG January 10 Launch My Line episode 5 aired with a cameo by Gaga. The Monster Ball at Rosemont Theatre, Backstage meet and greet SDC18074.JPG|1 SDC18080.JPG SDC18102.JPG SDC18139.JPG SDC18164.JPG SDC18218.JPG Jan 12, 13 Joe Louis Arena (Monster Ball: Theater Version), Magic Stick Club (12), Meeting Fans *LoveGame outfit (13): top by Maison Martin Margiela with a hat by Franc Fernandez *B Sunglasses by Versace (Mod 465/A Col. 915), bodysuit by American Apparel January 14, 2010 001.png|B 12 LoveGame-Detroit-2010.jpg|13 jan 13th 2010.jpg Jan 15 The Oprah Winfrey Show *Outfit by Olima, leg piece by Brett Bailey, shoulder piece by Nicolas Petrou PerformingOnOprah 2.jpg|Jan 15 1-15-10 Oprah 1.jpg 1-15-10 Oprah 2.jpg Lady Gaga & Oprah.jpg|Jan 15 1-15-10 The Oprah Winfrey Show Backstage 002.jpg 1-15-10 The Oprah Winfrey Show Backstage 003.png 1-15-10 Oprah 4.jpg 1-15-10 Oprah 3.jpg Jan 20 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall, Radio City Music Hall (Monster Ball: Theater Version), Backstage meet and greet January 20, 2010 001.png|20 1-20-10 Radio City Music Hall.jpg 1-20-10 United States Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg 1-20-10 Backstage 002.jpg Jan 21 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall, Radio City Music Hall (Monster Ball: Theater Version), After the show Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 2.jpg|21 1-21-10 Radio City Music Hall.jpg normal_c100121_003.jpg Jan 23 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall, Radio City Music Hall (Monster Ball: Theater Version), Backstage meet and greet January 23, 2010 001.png|1 1-23-10 Radio City Music Hall.jpg 1-23-10 Radio City Music Hall 001.JPG|2 RadioMusicHall-23-2010.jpg 1-23-10 United States Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg Jan 24 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall, Radio City Music Hall (Monster Ball: Theater Version) Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 3 b.jpg|1 1-24-10 Radio City Music Hall.jpg 1-24-10 Radio City Music Hall 001.jpg|2 Jan 26 Edward C. Elliott Hall of Music (Monster Ball: Theater Version) January 27 Telephone :Main article: "Telephone" music video 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg tumblr_lcjt13Lt5g1qa1gi0o1_500.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 004.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg January 28 Telephone :Main article: "Telephone" music video 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 004.jpg 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg Jan 31 52nd Grammy Awards and Grammy Rehearsal *?? Learning of her Grammy wins.png Red Carpet 3.jpg 1-31-10 Grammy Red Carpet.jpg 1-31-10 Grammy Performance.jpg Grammy Poker Face.JPG Lady Gaga Grammys.jpg 1-31-10 Grammy Audience.jpg Grammys 9.jpg 2010 Grammy After Party 001.png normal_RGA.jpg 1-31-10 Grammy Awards Backstage 001.jpg 1-31-10 Grammy Awards Backstage 002.jpg 1-31-10 Grammy Awards Backstage 003.jpg Unknown date 1-0-10 With a fan 001.jpg Category:2010 fashion